Golden Eyes Tell Cruel Lies
by DevilFawks
Summary: Takes place a few years after 'Dragon's Heart' Sesshomaru is cheating on Fawks with a beautiful cat demon, Sachiko. Heart Broken, Fawks leaves him to start a new life. But Sesshomaru won't let her go so easily. Rape in later chapt.
1. How Could You?

Fawks wandered aimlessly in the castle garden, Sakura petals drifted lazily on the breeze.

"You come here a lot, koi..."

She turned, "Sessho-maru..."

The demon lord approached her, his golden eyes emotionless, Fawks lowered her gaze.

"...Will...you be joining me tonight, My lord?"

"...I'm afraid not, I have some business to attend to..." Sessho-maru replied tonelessly. Fawks lowered her head, nodding solemnly.

"...I see..."

Reaching up to the sakura tree, Sessho-maru plucked one perfect blossom, placing it behind Fawks' ear.

"Fear not, my darling. I will be back as soon as possible"

Leaning down he kissed her softly, Fawks kissed him back fervently, but he pulled away. Turning he left her alone in the garden, Fawks sighed.

"My lady!"

Fawks turned to smile at her companion as she stumbled and tripped to get to her. The clumsy kitsune fell on her face before her lady, her brown hair in a tangle.

"Hane-chan! Are you all right?!" Fawks cried. The young girl bounced right back up with a smile.

"...H...Hai!! I'm fine Milady! Please don't worry about me!"

Fawks smiled back, the girl peek behind her.

"...Sessho-maru-sama?"

"...Let's be off..." Fawks said softly.

* * *

"My lord, has been gone a lot lately..." Fawks said absently. Hane looked up at her, her amethyst eyes conflicted. She opened her mouth then closed it looking away. 

"...You wish to say something...Hane-chan?"

Hane looked up, she began to stall.

"...My lady...It... may be a little bold but...I care for you...like a younger sister..."

"...Not at all, Hane-chan, I feel the same about you" Fawks smiled taking the young girls hands with a smile. Tears welled with in Hane's eyes, she closed them.

"...Lord Sessho-maru has been...sleeping with another woman..."

Fawks stiffened.

"...I'm sorry, my lady, but...I followed him one night...it's Sachiko-san, that neko-youkai that started work in the castle several months ago..."

Fawks laughed coldly, "...I thought as much...I've seen the way he's looked at her, like a dog eying a piece of meat..."

"...That's where he's been going, My lady..."

Hane was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"...It's the master..." she whispered.

"...come slinking to my bed, most likely" Fawks hissed. Turning, she began to undress, "Tell him to go away, Hane-chan"

Hane trembled slightly, sliding open the screen just as Lord Sessho-maru stopped in front of it.

"...M...My lord...Fawks...sama is a bit...under the weather...she...she wishes to be left alone tonight..."

"...Is that so?" Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow, pushing past her.

"...M...my lord!"

Fawks glared as Sessho-maru approached her, pulling her kimono back over her shoulders.

"I thought Hane-chan told you I was indisposed"

"...What is wrong?" Sessho-maru asked taking her face in his hand.

"...I...I just wish to be by myself tonight..." she whispered, trying not to recoil from his touch. Sessho-maru gazed at her for a moment before kissing her cheek softly.

"Then I wish you a goodnight, my lady mate"

"...Goodnight..." Fawks called back coldly as he left the room. Hane let loose the breath she had been holding in, sinking gratefully to the floor. Fawks let her kimono slip from her shoulders, standing in front of the mirror, she gazed at the violet crescent moon that adorned her chest.

_' ...His mark...'_ She closed her eyes, a single tear ran down her cheek.

* * *

Sessho-maru looked up as Fawks entered the room, Hane at her side. 

"...I've been waiting for you..."

"Forgive me, my lord, I had a late start..." Fawks replied seating herself at the table. Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you address me as 'My lord?"

Fawks was about give a smart retort when she noticed the sickly sweet scent in the air. That was when she noticed the shamefully attractive neko-youkai laying out the dishes on the table. Her long blonde hair was held back in a loose braid, her skin was lovely and pale, quite a contrast to Fawks' naturally tan skin. Her eyes were a gentle blue, looks wise, this female was everything Fawks was not.

"...What is she doing here?" Fawks growled.

"Her job, she is a servant after all" Sessho-maru replied. Fawks didn't miss the way he observed her movements or the little seductive smiles she would give when their eyes met. Fawks clenched her teeth, her hands balled into tight fists underneath the table.

"...Fawks-sama..." Hane whispered. Sachiko drifted gracefully over to Fawks, setting her food. Sneaking her condescending glances, when she thought she wasn't looking.

"...My lady? Are you alright?" She purred, touching her shoulder. Fawks snapped, she grabbed the girl's wrist so tight, the bones cracked. Sachiko winced.

"...Don't you DARE touch me, you skank!" Fawks snarled.

"Fawks!" Sessho-maru began, rising from the table.

"My lady!" Hane cried.

"...You touch my mate, laugh about it behind my back. Don't you DARE think you have ANY right to touch ME!!!!" She roared. Sachiko glared at her with hateful eyes, this only angered Fawks further. Bringing up her other hand, she put it to the girl's face, the heat of her anger burned her creamy, pale and perfect flesh. Sachiko screamed in agony, Sessho-maru rushed at Fawks, who stilled him with a deadly glare.

Fawks pushed Sachiko away from her in disgust, the girl screamed, clutching her face. Sessho-maru ran to Sachiko, Fawks turned abruptly, leaving the room.

"Hane-chan!"

The young girl trembled, following behind her.

* * *

"What has gotten into you?!" Sessho-maru bellowed, storming into Fawks' room. Hane shook with fear, Fawks gazed at him impassively.

"...She'll be fine, her face will heal completely...I just gave her a little taste of what I would do to her if she continued to displease me..." she replied, holding up her hand, a tiny flame dancing in he palm.

"What has she done to displease you?" he growled.

"You know exactly what she's done!!" Fawks hissed. Sessho-maru held his tongue, his uncaring mask back in place. Fawks clenched her teeth, her temper flaring, "Hane! Leave us!!"

The kitsune trembled, hurrying from the room.

"I'm not a fool, Sessho-maru, I know what you've been doing with that whore"

Sessho-maru looked away, Fawks turned to him, tears in her green eyes.

"How could you? You were who asked me to stay with you! I gave up everything for you, you selfish bastard!!!" she yelled. He said nothing, hurting Fawks more then if he had told her why. She turned from him, "Get out of my sight, better yet, go tend to your whore!"

"...I'm sorry..." was all he said before leaving her alone in the room. Fawks legs trembled beneath her until they gave way, she fell sobbing to the floor.


	2. Sayonara Sesshomaru

"Fawks!" Kagome cried as the lovely dragon stepped into the house.

"Hi!" she smiled.

"Fawks is here?" Inu-yasha asked as he entered the front room.

"It's been so long, I've missed you!" Kagome cried, hugging her.

"I missed you to K-chan, I'm sorry it took me so long to visit" Fawks smiled hugging her back.

"Where's Sessho-maru? Doen't he follow you around like a puppy?" Inu-yasha asked. Fawks' face fell.

"...I don't...want to talk about him..."

"...Did something happen?" Kagome asked, taking her hands. "You can tell me, Fawks-chan, I'm still your friend..."

Fawks stared at her for a moment, then smirked, "Let's just say, some dog demons don't mate for life..."

Kagome covered her mouth, Inu-yasha growled.

"That idiot! What the hell was he thinking?!" he barked.

"...I ran away from him...I wanted to see you guys one last time..." Fawks smiled softly.

"Are you going back through the well?" Kagome asked.

"...No...I don't know where I'll go"

"...You could stay here with us" Inu-yasha intervened.

"...Nah, this would be the first place he'd look for me...if he even wants to look..." Fawks walked out the door to where Yoko was waiting.

"Fawks..." Kagome began, "...please be careful..."

Fawks smiled, hugging her again, "Don't worry about me so much, eh!"

She leapt onto Yoko's back, "...And why don't you two make some hanyou children to show me next time I visit!"

With that she was gone.

"Damn that bastard!" Inu-yasha growled stomping back into the house.

"It doesn't make any sense. Sessho-maru loves Fawks-chan, I know it!" Kagome began.

"He's a god damn fool, that's his problem!" he barked.

"...Is it true...that some dog demons don't mate for life?" she asked tentatively. Inu-yasha sighed inclining his head.

"...Yeah...It's true...My father mated my mother when Sessho-maru's mother was still alive..."

Kagome gave a little cry, Inu-yasha took her into his arms.

"...I never thought Sessho-maru would do this. Such a thing is looked down upon in high youkai society..."

"He's a bastard and I hate him! I'll never forgive him for hurting Fawks-chan..." Kagome whimpered into his chest.

"...Don't worry, Kagome, next time he shows his stupid face around here I'll beat some sense into him, Okay?" Inu-yasha smiled

"...Okay..." Kagome giggled


	3. New Life

Fawks kneeled before the small mirror, her kimono falling off her shoulders. She traced the pale purple crescent with a finger.

"...it's beginning to fade..."

"Fukachi-san!!"

"...Coming!" Fawks cried, pulling up her kimono, she adjusted her clothing. She tied her long red tinted hair back with a green ribbon.

"Fukachi-san!!!" the children cheered as she left the hut.

"Hello everyone!" Fawks smiled, as they hugged her.

"...are you sure about this, Fukachi-san, I know you've been doing this all the time you've been here and probably where you lived before that but..." Shinichiro began, scratching his head.

"It's fine, Shinichiro, I want to earn and my keep" she smiled. Shinichiro blushed, adverting his shockingly blue eyes, his black dog tail curling in embarrassment. She giggled softly, making him blush darker, Fawks took the hoe from him, dashing out to the field.

"Hey!! Don't run with that!!!" He shouted. Fawks stuck her tongue out at him. She worked the field with that other men from dawn to dusk.

"Tell me something...Fukachi-chan..." Kaito began. Fawks paused to wipe the sweat from her brow.

"What kinda man...would let their pretty little mate...work up a sweat...around a buncha men?" he panted. Fawks gave him a mischievous smile, "What makes you think I had a mate?"

"...Pretty young thing like you? I'd be surprised?" Makota shrugged.

"Yeah! But what man would want a female with such a temper!?" Tansei laughed, the others laughed with him. Fawks planted her hand on her hip.

"...Fine...it's true I did have a mate...a long time ago..." she began hacking at the soil with the hoe.

"What happened to him?" Shinichiro asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"...he died...and a monster took his place..." she growled.

* * *

When the small group returned to the village, it was sundown, females had already begun to cook meals for their males and children ran out to meet their fathers. 

"What are you?"

Fawks looked up at Shinichiro, "Whadyou mean?"

"...well...we're all inu-youkai, but you don't seem to be..."

Fawks smirked, "What do I smell like?"

Shinichiro took a whiff, "Like dog..."

"...There you go then..." she winked. Shinichiro blushed again, Fawks giggled.

"Fukachi-san!! Why don't you have dinner with us, you always eat alone..." Shinichiro's mother began.

"Oka-san!" he blushed.

"Oh, nonsense! Are we just supposed to turn our backs on a woman who provided half of our meal?"

Shinichiro rolled his eyes.

"...No that's alright, Shuko-san, ever since I lost my beloved mate, I prefer to eat alone..." Fawks smiled politely.

"...alright...if that is what you prefer..."

"Good night..." Fawks bowed, turning, she headed back to her hut.Shinichiro watched her go, his mother nudged him in the ribs.

"...If you wait to long, she's gonna leave..." Shuko whispered. "You need to give her a reason to stay here!"

Shinichiro glared at her, before his eyes returned to the lone beautiful figure, disappearing into the modest building.


	4. Numbing the Pain

The demon lord smiled, reaching out to stroke her cheek.

"...Fawks-chan, I love you, only you. I will give my heart to no other..."

"...Sessh-kun...you were so sweet back then..." Fawks smiled softly. She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to her's. It was like kissing air, she felt nothing, no sensation whatsoever. Tears ran down her face, as she kissed him back.

* * *

Fawks sat up straight in bed, that was the worst nightmare she had had in a while. Mostly her dreams were old memories, playing over and over like a broken record but this... 

She held herself, fresh tears in her eyes.

"...Fukachi-san!"

Someone was calling her, getting up, Fawks pulled on a robe, going to the door. Standing there in the moonlight, was Shinichiro, his cheeks were incredibly red.

"...Shinichiro-kun...is there something wrong, it's the middle of the night..."

"...I'm...sorry for waking you...it's just..." he stuttered.

"...Shinichiro?" Fawks asked. Gaining confidence he looked her in the eyes.

"...I love you..."

Fawks blushed, he took her hands in his.

"...I've loved you from the moment I saw you. Please, stay with me, be my mate..."

Those words were like a dagger in her heart.

_'...Sessh-kun...'_

"...Shinichiro..." Before she could say another word, he kissed her, deeply and passionately. Fawks automatically kissed him back, but in her mind, it was not Shinichiro she was kissing. He pulled back for air, giving her a sweet crooked smile.

"...Did that help with your answer?"

Realizing herself, she pulled away.

"...You don't want me...my previous mate left me broken beyond repair..."

"...That's what you don't seem to understand, all things broken can be fixed" Shinichiro smiled. Fawks stared at him, his sweet smile reminded her so much of her demon lover. The two became lost in an extremely passionate kiss.

_'...This won't stop the pain...only numb it for a while...would I rather be numb?'_

Shinichiro gingerly pushed the sleeping kimono from her shoulders, lavishing kisses on her neck. Fawks closed her eyes tears spilling over.

_'...Yes...'_

Her hands loosened the thin obi, letting the robe fall to the floor, Shinichiro carried her to the bed.

That night, the mating mark, she held on her chest, like a great weight on her heart, vanished.


	5. Found

"Ah!! How wonderful!! My son has finally found his life mate!" Suki cried, hugging Shinichiro tightly.

"...I didn't mark her..."

"NANI?!"

"...Fukachi didn't sleep with me because she loved me...she was probably thinking of her dead mate all the while...I want her to want me, to come to me and ask me to make her my female..." he said determinedly. Suki smiled, "that's very understanding of you, my son"

* * *

"Fukachi-san! This is a pretty flower!" 

"Yes it is! Put it with the bouquet to give to your mother" Fawks smiled. She loved spending time with children, they seemed to take her mind off of all her worries.

"Look! It's Shinichiro-oni-chan!"

All the children ran screaming to pile on top of him, Shinichiro laughed as they began to wrestle, Fawks smiled, rising to her feet.

_'...I could do this...I could stay here with Shinichiro and the children...I could finally be happy...'_

Fawks felt a chill run through her, that's when she caught the scent. Every muscle in her body tensed, she turned toward the direction of the scent, it was coming fast.

"...Children...go back to the village now!"

Shinichiro looked up, "Fukachi-san..."

"...Something's coming...something...dangerous..." she growled.

"...You heard, back to the village!" he cried, the children dashed back up the hill. At that moment, a floating sphere of light came speeding towards them, it stopped short, transforming into the great lord of the west himself.

_'...Sessho-maru...he found me!'_

Shinichiro fell to his knees, bowing respectfully, "...Lord Sessho-maru, forgive our violent manner towards you...we...thought you were an enemy..."

Sessho-maru's cold golden eyes lingered on him for a moment before, flashing to Fawks. The molten gold of his eyes froze her in place, a smirk came to his lips.

"...I never thought you would try your hand at a child such as this..."

Fawks winced as the dull ache in her chest became a sharp burning sensation.

"...I was no more then I child my self when you decided to seduce me!" she barked. Shinichiro peered up a her in confusion. The smirked faded from Sessho-maru's lips.

"...Will you come quietly, or do I have to slay this boy to convince you?"

"Leave him alone! He's not involved in this!!"

"...Oh but I'm afraid he is, you should know better than this, Fawks-chan" Sessho-maru replied. Shinichiro's eyes went wide,_ '...Fawks-chan? ...As in...Lady Fawks, Lord Sessho-maru's mate who's gone missing?!'_

"Feh, you're one to talk, tell me, how's your little neko whore, Sachiko? Are her burns healing nicely?" Fawks smirked. Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed in a deathly glare. He took a step towards her, Fawks dashed away, making sure to lead him as far away from Shinichiro and the village as possible.

_'This is my mess...they should have to pay for it...' _

It took mere seconds for Sessho-maru to catch up to her, he roughly slammed her into a tree, holding her hands above her head so she couldn't fight back. Fawks glared back at him angrily, his golden eyes were calm and warm. This only made her madder, _'DAMN HIM! trying to seduce me again with those eyes!'_

"...Let me go!! I hate you!!!! I hate **you!!!!**" she yelled thrashing her head from side to side. Sessho-maru roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"...God dammit!!! Just kill me and get it over with, you bastard!!!!!!" Fawks screeched.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers, Fawks eyes widened, his tongue snaked into her mouth. Growling, he pulled back when she bit him, she glared right back at him, not expecting what was to come next.


	6. Taken By Force

**Okay kiddies, here's the rape chapt.  
If you don't like scenes of non-consensual sex please skip it.**

Sessho-maru through her roughly against the tree, crying out, she slid down the base, glaring as he left her. He stopped short, his hands going to the brightly colored obi around his waist. Dropping it at his feet, he began loosening his armor.

Fawks' eyes went wide with fear, _'...no...he can't be planning to...'_

She began to crawl away, thinking that if she moved slowly enough, he wouldn't notice her leave. Sessho-maru head turned in her direction, eyes blazing red. He began to approach.

"...Stay away from me...don't you ever touch me again, you bastard!!!!" Fawks yelled. Her outburst didn't stop him in the least, if anything, it only fanned the flames of his anger. She could hear the growls rumbling in his chest, his eyes a dark vermilion, she leapt to her feet, attempting to make a run for it. It only signaled Sessho-maru to pounce. He shoved her to the ground, holding her wrists above her head.

Sessho-maru's crimson eyes glared into Fawks', she swallowed her fear and did her best not to flinch.

"How dare you refuse me, your own mate!" he snarled. Fawks looked away, tears pooling in her eyes.

"...You were the one who refused me, Sessho-maru..."

Hearing this, his eyes softened, Sessho-maru growled, clenching his teeth in anguish. His lips devoured her's, his claws shredding her kimono as well as her skin.

"...Ah! Sessho-maru stop!!" Fawks yelled. He ignored her, savoring the taste of her blood as he worshiped her skin with rough kisses and hard bites. She cried out as he entered her, it felt like she was being ripped apart. But Sessho-maru ignored her cries of pain, lost in the pleasure she was giving him and how long he'd missed being inside of her.

"Sessh...Sessho-maru...! Please...you're hurting me!!" Fawks cried but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Sessho-maru panted and growled, coming closer to his release...

"...Enjoy my body while you can...it's all you shall ever have if even that..." Fawks whispered. Sessho-maru's keen ears barely caught her words, and he barely had time to notice as his release came a second later. It was then that he realized the extent of what he had done.

Growling he pulled off of her, straightening his clothes, Fawks curled up onto her side, weeping.

"...I hate you...I hate you...Why couldn't you have just killed me instead?!"

Her words pierced his heart, he could not bare to look at her so broken. As he left her, Fawks continued to weep, her hand clutched at her chest, it was then that she recognized the burning she had felt when her first approached her.

It was her mating scar, burning with betrayal.


	7. Healing

"Why the hell do you think we would tell you where she is?!" Inu-yasha growled.

"Because she is my mate, and you have no right to keep me from her" Sessho-maru said calmly.

"Yeah right! We know what you did to her, Sessho-maru, you broke her heart!" Kagome shouted. Inu-yasha proceeded to push her behind him.

"Why should we just hand her back to you so you can do it all over again?!" Inu-yasha growled.

"...you...misunderstand..." Sessho-maru spoke so softly, Inu-yasha had trouble hearing. Sessho-maru looked away so they wouldn't see the emotion in his eyes.

"...Sessho-maru...what really happened between you and that neko-youkai?"

* * *

"Sessh-kun...?" 

"...I love you..." he whispered only loud enough for her to hear. The others stood by, watching on curiously. Fawks blushed, gazing into his smoldering golden eyes.

"Stay with me, be my mate..." he said taking her hand. Fawks smiled, tears welling in her lovely green eyes, making them sparkle like jewels, she nodded. Sessho-maru smiled back, drawing her to him in a deep passionate kiss.

Fawks awoke from the dream, gazing around the little hut. Several concerned faces gazed down at her including those of Shinichiro and his mother Suki.

"...Oh thank goodness..." Suki sighed. "Lady Fawks is alright, she just woke up!"

Fawks froze, she grabbed the woman's sleeve, "...w...what...did you just call me...?!"

"...It's fine, my lady, you're secret is safe with us..." Suki smiled, patting her hand. Fawks released her, too hurt to move.

"...Shinichiro, stay with her now!" Suki advised as she left.

"Hai..." he replied. Fawks turned her head, unable to look at him, Sessho-maru scent still on her body, it was enough to make her wretch.

"...Lord Sessho-maru...he...he forced you to submit to him...didn't he..." Shinichiro said quietly.

"...Heh...that's one way to put it..." Fawks smirked.

"...you saved me...thank you..." he began. Fawks smiled at him, "...I didn't want him to kill you...any of you...this isn't your fault, it's mine. I should have been more careful..."

Shinichiro looked away, "...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have seduced you...if I hadn't lain with you then...this would not have happened..."

"...Please, don't blame yourself, if it's anyone's fault, it's mine...I shouldn't have given in...I was lonely, I'll admit...you took away my pain if only for that one night...and I thank you..." she smiled.

Shinichiro smiled kissing her hand.


	8. Saving His Heart

Fawks blushed as Sessho-maru slipped the thin yukata from her shoulders.

"...Sessh-kun..." she whispered nervously.

He smiled softly, "...you are beautiful and have no reason to be ashamed...my Fawks-chan..."

Fawks awoke with tears running down her face and a dull ache in her chest, she wiped them away angrily.

"Of all the flashbacks..." she growled.

* * *

"Oh! My lady!! You shouldn't be up yet!!" Suki cried. 

"...Please, my name is Fawks-chan not 'my lady', staying inside all day was giving me cabin fever..." Fawks sighed stretching her protesting muscles.

"...alright...but please don't strain yourself..."

Fawks smiled back nodding, she then winced as the dull ache of Sessho-maru's mark intensified to a burning pain. The pain brought her to her knees, her hand gripping her chest.

"Fawks-sama! I told you you weren't well yet!" Suki cried rushing to her side.

"...No...that's not it...Something's wrong..." Fawks panted.

"Fawks-sama!!"

The two women looked up, a young kitsune came bounding towards them, her brown hair flying everywhere. She tripped over her own sandals and fell, face first.

"...Hane-chan?!" Fawks began. The girl looked up, tears in her eyes.

"...Please, my lady, you must help my lord!"

* * *

"Lord Sessho-maru challanged a dragon who was much stronger then himself...Please! They are still fighting and I don't know how long he will last..." Hane whimpered, wiping her eyes. Fawks gazed at her for a long time before rising to her feet, Shinchiro and Suki watching her curiously. 

"...Stay here, Hane-chan..."

"Fawks-sama!" Shinichiro cried.

"Fawks-sama...Thank you...I know it's a lot to ask but...I know of no one else who can sway him so..." Hane began.

"...What about Sachiko?" Fawks spat coldly.

"...Fawks-sama...don't you know?"

"...Know what?"

"...After you left...Lord Sessho-maru set out to find you and didn't return for many moons. When he did return, he seem so distraught I had feared you were dead...the first thing he did was...kill Sachiko with his own claws..."

Suki gasped, Fawks stiffened.

"...Why...?" Fawks began.

"...I know not...but since then he has shut himself up in his rooms for days without food or drink then decided to go off to kill this dragon..."

Fawks growled, "Damn Sessho-maru...he's so damn confusing!"

She flounced out of the hut, "Wait!"

Shinichiro ran to her, his eyes firm.

"...You don't own him a goddamn thing..." He growled taking her hands.

"...I know but...what else can I do? I still love him, no matter how much I may hate him...a small part of me will always love him..." Fawks smiled sadly. Leaning forward she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodbye Shinichiro-kun"

Fawks turned dashing away, Shinichiro watched her go, watching the best thing in his life leave him like a dream.


	9. Your Life Is Mine To Keep

Fawks rode on Yoko's back searching for any sign of Sessho-maru.

_'...I can smell it...Sessho-maru's blood and there's a lot of it!'_

Panic seized her heart in a tight fist, what if she was already to late?

_'...Please Sessho-maru...hold on just a little bit longer...'

* * *

_

Sessho-maru was in pain, so much pain it hurt him to breath, blood leaked from between his fangs down his great muzzle. His legs shook with the strain of trying to hold up his body. Yet his enemy was relatively unharmed and so, he must continue to fight until that status changed, or he himself was dead.

The scaled beast before him laughed darkly.

_"So...is that all you have to offer me? Feh what a useless fight...go home if you don't want to die..."_

Sessho-maru growled but the action only aggravated his injuries further. The dragon looked at him in confusion then smiled unpleasantly.

_"...Or could it be...that you really do want to die? Heh, how comical! Tell me, who is the lass that would force a great demon lord such as yourself to seek your death?"_

Sessho-maru snarled again, getting ready to pounce, as he leapt at his foe, the dragon knocked him away, sending him crashing into the trees. He lay where he fell, to hurt to move.

_'...Fawks-chan...'_

* * *

"...He should be somewhere around here..." Fawks whispered glancing around the dense forest. Sighing she sat down,_ '...It's no use...his scent is all around this place...'_

She looked up at the sky, _'...Sessho-maru was the one...who taught me how to track...'_

_Flashback..._

"Close your eyes, take in my scent" Sessho-maru whispered in her ear. Fawks blushed closing her eyes, his scent was always so calming and most powerful when he was around her.

"Remember the scent, Fawks-chan, that is one of the most important things about tracking..."

"...What's the second most important?" Fawks asked opening one of her eyes. Sessho-maru smirked, "...to be able to catch your prey..."

He kissed her softly before his presence disappeared completely. Fawks eyes shot open, looking around she found she was completely alone.

"...Urgh...GODDAMMIT SESSHO-MARU!!!!!!"

_...End Flashback_

_'...Later on I found out he had made sure to not go too far away, just in case I needed him...Sessho-maru...you were so kind and loving toward me back then...what happened to us? How could something so right go so very wrong...?'_ Fawks sighed.

Just then, there was a loud crashing noise, Fawks turned and there, lying on top of a pile of toppled trees was none other then the great dog demon himself.

"...Sessho-maru..." His name fell from her lips. One of the dog's ears twitched, he opened one big red eye to gaze at her. Tears ran races down Fawks' cheeks, she had never seen him so hurt before, his silver fur dyed crimson, blood spilled from his lips.

"Sessho-maru!!" she cried running to him, she buried her face in his stained fur.

"...Sessho-maru...I'm here now...you'll be alright I promise...please don't die..."

Sitting up the best he could, he rubbed his nose along he face, taking in her scent. _'...the only thing I wish to take with me to the underworld...'_

The dragon began to cackle, _"...So! This is the lovely creature who would force you to your death!" _

_'...What is he talking about?'_ Fawks wondered.

_"...but what a waste of such a fine warrior...perhaps I should merely eliminate the cause of your distress..."_ He smirked

_"...Touch her and I shall rip out your heart and show it to you before you die!" _Sessho-maru snarled.

_"Bold words! But perhaps you're right, it's a sin to waste such lovely flesh..." _

Fawks had heard enough, "I won't let you hurt him!!"

_"...Really? and do you have the strength to stop me, little girl?" _the dragon smirked. Fawks felt the fire she thought was long extinguished, flare up inside her. Holding out her hand, a tiny flame danced on her palm.

_"Fire? Feh, you must be mad!!! I'm a dragon!! Fire is my element not my enemy!!!!" _It cackled, charging at her. Sessho-maru attempted to shield her, but fell with a whimper. Fawks growled, "I will **never** forgive you for hurting him...Sessho-maru's life belongs to me...if anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me!!!"

She blew on the tiny flame, it flared into a raging inferno, enveloping the other dragon. He writhed with agony, screaming in pain.

_"...How?! How...can this be happening?!" _he roared in agony.

"...My flame...destroys my enemy no matter who they may be..."

The dragon let loose one final scream before falling into ashes. Turning back to where Sessho-maru had been lying, Fawks found him gone, but a tell tale trail of blood led away from the battle.

"...Sessho-maru?"

* * *

Sessho-maru limped into the cave, laying down to rest from his injuries. He had been naive, he had shown weakness to his enemy, even if that enemy had been his own mate. 

"...Sessho-maru..." Fawks whispered. The demon's eyes shot open, he growled as she approached him, Fawks flinched.

_'...a moment ago he was cuddling me...'_ she noted dryly.

"...Please...let me help you..." she whispered reaching out to him. Lifting his head from his paws, Sessho-maru bared his fangs growling even louder, then whined when the action caused him more pain. Fawks glared at him, "Goddammit Sessho-maru!! If you don't let me help you right now, you're gonna die, plan and simple, that may have been you intention but...I won't let you!!! I told you already your life is mine!! I won't let any one else kill you!"

Sessho-maru gazed at her in disbelief, after all her had done to hurt her, she still wanted to help him. Fawks went into the pack she had on her back.

"...now transform...it will be easier to treat your injuries in you human form..."


	10. For Love

Fawks sat at the front of the cave, her keen green eyes scanning the area for any sign of danger. Hearing Sessho-maru groan softly, she turned to look at him. He was fast asleep, his wounds had already begun to heal and his fever had broken earlier that night. She came over to him, he looked completely at peace. Fawks smiled softly remembering all the times she had watched him sleep after they made love, of how she'd been afraid to sleep, thinking she would wake up to find it was all a dream.

_'...I guess I finally woke up...'_

Fawks gently brushed his bangs away from his face, his golden eyes fluttered open.

"...Did I wake you?" she asked, pulling back. Sessho-maru grabbed her hand as she pulled it away, she gazed at him in confusion. His eyes were so intense, she felt as if they were trying to melt her.

"...Why did you save me?" he asked, his voice as smooth and rich as honey. Fawks looked away, red coloring her cheeks.

"...because I'm a silly lovesick girl..."

Sessho-maru smirked at her response, "...Then I am a silly lovesick pup, wanting to die because I can not have the one I love..."

Fawks clenched her fists, "...Stop it..."

He gazed at her in confusion, she glared at him, tears welling in her sweet green eyes.

"...all you've done for the past few months is hurt me! How can you say you love me?!"

Sessho-maru looked away, "...For that I am truly sorry..."

"...Yeah I bet you are..." Fawks growled.

"...You don't understand...everything I did, I did to protect you..."

"...You raped me to protect me?" Fawks raised an eyebrow.

"...Except that..."

Fawks rolled her eyes.

"You knew I was in heat, you shouldn't have refused me..."

"...Oh! So it's my fault, well isn't that just precious!!" Fawks growled. Sessho-maru said nothing, Fawks looked away.

"...I'm pregnant..."

Sessho-maru's gaze refocused on her, "...Nani?!"

"...I'm carrying your child, Sessho-maru..." she said again.

"...was it when..."

"No...when...we were still together...before you started sleeping with that neko whore" Fawks sighed. Sessho-maru's eyes narrowed, "And you bedded that other inu-youkai anyway?"

"I didn't know! I found out after you...well...y'know...the village physician took a look at me and said it was a miracle the pup survived!"

Sessho-maru adverted his gaze again.

"...The point is...I'm coming back to you...I have no choice, I don't want our baby to grow up without a father..." Fawks whispered ashamedly. "No matter how much I hate you..."

"...You should have let me die..." he growled.

"What?! Can't I have a little appreciation here?!" Fawks snapped.

"I broke your heart, endangered the life of our pup and am causing you to suffer...what reason do I have to live?"

"...our child..." Fawks said softly. She took his hand, pressing it against her belly, he felt a tiny heartbeat.

"...you don't know what it's like...the wondering...the waiting...every year it gets worse...I want you to be there for our baby, teach 'im things...only a father can teach..."

Sessho-maru could see the tears threatening to fall, he knew how her father had betrayed her, he had never treated her like a daughter. Instead she was a slave and a punching bag, Sessho-maru had saved her from that life, he had given her the love she always wanted. Where had they gone so wrong? He gently wiped away her tears, groaning as he sat up.

"...Sessho-maru...you should be moving yet..." Fawks began. He silenced her with a kiss, Fawks couldn't help herself, she kissed him back with a ferocious passion. The next thing she knew, Sessho-maru was on his back again, only with her straddling him. She blushed attempting to move away from him, but his grip on her thighs held her fast.

"...you should know the truth, my love..."

"...The truth about what?"

"...why I betrayed you"


	11. Like a Blossom

"I know you are there, show yourself" Sessho-maru called out to the darkness of the forest. Something dropped from the tree directly behind him, he turned to face the devilishly attractive female neko-youkai. Her hair was spun gold and eyes a pale blue she smiled at him with her vermilion lips.

"...Sachiko..." Sessho-maru began.

"...It's been awhile, Sessho-maru, I've missed you the time we were apart" she purred.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Her eyes sparkled as she approached him.

"...Why...I want you...lord Sessho-maru..."

She pressed her hands against his breastplate.

"...You asked me to be your mate, once upon a time, I know how much you desire me..." She leaned up, attempting to kiss him. Sessho-maru grabbed her shoulders, wrenching her away from him.

"Sessho-maru?"

"...That was long ago, Sachiko. You were nothing more then my favorite whore, but it seems I have lost my heart to another..." he replied calmly

"Nani?!"

Sessho-maru then proceeded to walk around her.

"...I suggest you stay away from me, for if I see you again, I will kill you without hesitation"

Sachiko watched him go, clenching her fists.

"...This...is far from over...my lord"

* * *

"Sessh-kun!" Fawks cheered as Sessho-maru stepped through the main gate. He smiled softly as she came to hug him. Hane, Fawks' attendant, bowed respectfully. 

"Don't stay away from me for so long, I get lonely..." she pouted playfully.

"...Forgive me, koi, I was...delayed"

"My lord!" Jaken squawked, "there is a matter that needs your attention..."

"Very well, I will see you later tonight, koi"

Sessho-maru kissed her softly, before following Jaken.

* * *

"What was so important that it couldn't wait?" Sessho-maru asked icily. Jaken shook. 

"...th...there was a young woman who...said she need to talk to you..."

The scent caught him as they neared the conference room, he threw open the shoji screen to reveal none other then Sachiko. She was dressed in servant's clothing, though, it did not distract from her beauty.

"My lord" she bowed respectfully. "I wish to serve in this castle..."

"...Jaken...leave us..." Sessho-maru growled. The toad swallowed loudly, scurrying from the room. Sessho-maru grabbed her by the throat.

"I warned you about coming here!" he snarled his eyes glowing red.

"...I merely wished to see my competition..." Sachiko smirked. Growling, he flexed his claws.

"...If you kill me...your pretty little mate will die..."

Sessho-maru froze, lowering her back to the ground.

"...What do you mean by that?"

"You know my clan specialize in the ninja arts. I told a few of our choice warriors that if you were to kill me, to take out the girl" She smiled cruelly.

"...How would they know I killed you?" he asked. Sachiko laughed, "Silly Sessho-maru...you didn't think I would infiltrate this castle alone did you?"

Sessho-maru's eyes widened, "...There are others here..."

"...Correct...since you were gone, we could easily sneak in...you know how fast we could kill her, Sessho-maru...she would never see it coming..."

"...What do you want of me?" he snarled. Sachiko smiled her seductive smile, pressing her hands against his chest.

"...Make me you lover...and I will spare the girl's life..."

Sessho-maru gazed hatefully into her beautiful blue eyes.

"What other choice do I have?"

* * *

Sessho-maru slid open the shoji screen after yet another night spent with that hateful neko female. He felt disgustingly dirty and was looking forward to a long soak in the baths before heading down to the training hall to work off the frustration he felt with the situation he now found himself in. 

As he stepped out into the hall, he heard the quick scamper of feet heading away from him. Looking down he found a number of sakura blossoms on the floor before the door. It had been Hane, he could still smell her scent, but would she tell Fawks?

He knew she loved Fawks like a sister, that was precisely why he had given her such a young impressionable kitsune girl as an attendant. He had known she would be faithfully loyal to his kind and nurturing mate. Would Hane tell her about the affair at the risk of breaking her heart?

Sessho-maru buried his nose in the sweet smelling blossoms, the scent so similar to that of his beloved. He was surprised at how much their love was like this flower, so beautiful and perfect yet so fragile, that a single breeze could freeze and destroy it.

Sessho-maru watched impassively as the acidic poison of his claws devoured the flowers. Their perfect, wonderful, unexpected love, he knew, was coming to an end.


	12. Never Again

Fawks stared at Sessho-maru in shocked horror, he refused to look at her.

"...That...was why...the way you looked at her...it wasn't lust...it was...caution..." she gasped.

"...I do not regret what I have done...if it has helped to prolonged your life in any measure"

"You Bastard!" Fawks yelled, her green eyes shining with rage. Sessho-maru started at her insult.

"Why didn't you tell ME?! If my life is in danger, don't I at least have the right to know?!"

"I knew how you would react, Sachiko is a formidable opponent, I didn't want you starting a fight with her and getting yourself killed..."

_'...Good point...'_ Fawks sweatdropped. She jumped when she felt his hand snake up her thigh, he smirked when she glared at him.

"I'm not even **close **to forgiving you yet!" Fawks frowned.

"...Then allow me to change your mind" Sessho-maru smirked. The wind was knocked out of Fawks' lungs, she glared up into Sessho-maru's smug face. He had her pinned underneath him.

"...I thought you were wounded..."

"Your healing touch has cured me, My dear Fawks-chan"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to sweet talk me"

"'Seduce' is a more appropriate word" He growled, kissing her passionately. Fawks sighed, melting beneath his lips, she gasped as he began to nip at her neck. His hands tearing open her clothes.

"...Promise me...Something..." Fawks tipped her head back, moaning.

"...Anything..." Sessho-maru panted.

"...Never...leave me again...Oh KAMI!!"

Sessho-maru took her hand, entwining their fingers.

"...I promise...Never again..."


End file.
